Sei bellissima
by nunumare
Summary: ʻÈ solo un riflesso di quello che sei tu, amore. Di quello che siete voi.ʼ Per il contest del Team Rizzoli&Isles Italia


ʻSei bellissima.ʼ  
>Mi fermo dal mettermi il mascara, rimanendo con lo scovolino in aria, la guardo attraverso lo specchio e le lancio uno sguardo.<br>ʻSei bellissima.ʼ  
>ʻCome se tu non potessi vedermi.ʼ<br>Riprendo a truccarmi.  
>ʻSei bellissima.ʼ<br>Finisco di mettere il mascara, lo chiudo e lo ripongo al suo posto nel cassetto, poi mi giro verso di lei che se ne sta stesa sul letto e le lancio un altro sguardo.  
>ʻCosa? Non sto muovendo le sopracciglia guarda: sei bellissima. È la verità!ʼ - lo dice e mi sorride mostrandomi le fossette.<br>ʻCerto... Poi magari ne riparleremo!ʼ  
>Mi dirigo verso la cabina armadio.<br>ʻSarai splendida ancora, ma mai come ora.ʼ  
>Mi volto a guardarla, lei si mette su un fianco appoggiando la testa sulla mano.<br>ʻStai sgualcendo tutte le lenzuola.ʼ  
>Guardo la cabina armadio. La giacca che avevo intenzione di indossare ovviamente è in alto. Mi allungo cercando di prenderla senza ricorrere al piccolo scalino, ma ovviamente non ci riesco.<br>ʻTi aiuto io, aspetta.ʼ  
>Si alza dal letto, guastandolo un altro po' e mi viene in aiuto. Mi sposto di lato per permettere a lei di prendere la giacca.<br>ʻQuesta?ʼ  
>ʻSi, grazie.ʼ<br>L'afferra, la toglie dalla gruccia che rimette apposto e me la porge, si abbassa sulle mie labbra mi da un leggero bacio a stampo, poi si allontana da me dirigendosi verso il letto. La seguo per pochi secondi con lo sguardo, infilo la giacca e poi mi volto per prendere le scarpe e rimango a fissare la scarpiera. In una normalissima serata, di un normalissimo giorno della mia vita saprei che scarpe indossare senza neanche stare a pensarci, perché saprei benissimo quali scarpe stiano bene con il vestito che indosso; ma oggi non è quel giorno e non lo sarà neanche domani o un qualsiasi giorno di questo mese.  
>ʻBallerine!ʼ - urla dalla camera.<br>Ha ragione, starei comoda e non passerei la serata a lamentarmi, ma sono scarpe da casa, non posso indossarle per una cena fuori.  
>ʻVai!ʼ - mi incita!<br>Ci penso ancora un secondo poi afferro le ballerine cipria e le lascio cadere sul pavimento accanto alla sedia sulla quale mi siedo per infilarle.  
>Torno in camera e lei è di nuovo sul letto.<br>ʻAndiamo?ʼ  
>Mi dirigo verso il letto e quando lei si alza cerco di sistemarlo.<br>ʻMauraaaa! Al massimo tra tre ore saremo di nuovo qui, io e te da sole, per dormire.ʼ  
>ʻJane...ʼ - le dico mentre sistemo i cuscini.<br>Prende le sue scarpe in mano e cammina verso la porta, lentamente mi tira verso di se e poi con una mano sul mio fianco mi porta con sé verso l'entrata.  
>Camminiamo così: lei con le sue scarpe in una mano e l'altra mano che mi cinge il fianco.<br>All'entrata prendo il cellulare che ripongo nella borsa, lei si infila le sue scarpe, tira giù la giacca e poi si sistema i capelli guardandosi allo specchio.  
>ʻAmore tieni in borsa anche il mio cellulare.ʼ - Me lo passa e lo metto nella borsa insieme al mio, afferro anche le mie chiavi di casa e poi usciamo. Io avanti e lei dietro, chiude la porta con le sue chiavi e poi ci dirigiamo verso lamacchina.<br>ʻVieni qua!ʼ - Si accosta al mio fianco, prendendo la mia mano nella sua intrecciando le nostre dita, mi da un piccolo bacio sulla testa, tra i capelli.  
>Alzo il viso verso il suo e le sorriso.<br>ʻSei bellissima!ʼ - la guardo e sto per replicare ma lei mi dice - ʻTe lo ripeterò per tutti questi lunghi mesi.ʼ  
>Mi apre lo sportello e aspetta che sia salita per richiuderlo. Va al lato del conducente e sale anche lei, si sistema, mette la cintura e poi mi guarda.<br>ʻE per tutto il tempo che deciderai di stare con me. Ma sappi che in questo esatto periodo sei perfetta. Non posso fare a meno di ripetertelo. Sei sempre bellissima, ma ora...ʼ - guarda in alto, verso il cielo pieno di stelle - ʻbrilliʼ - ritorna a guardarmi - ʻSei bellissima anche con le ballerine, adoro che ci sia maggiore differenza di altezza tra di noi, mi fa capire che devo proteggerti ancora di più,ʼ - si gira verso di me allungando una mano sulla mia gamba - ʻe non perché tu ne abbia bisogno ma perché so che devo essere io la prima a non farti del male. Sei bellissima sempre e non hai bisogno del trucco, neanche di allungare o volumizzare o che sia le tue ciglia con il mascara, non hai bisogno dei tacchi alti, non hai bisogno di quei vestiti alla moda e stretti che ti fasciano tutto il corpo. Dio, amo che ti fascino il sedere e le tette e ogni centimetro di questo corpo favolosoʼ - mi accarezza la gamba - ʻma non ne hai bisogno. Al dipartimento si girano tutti a guardarti comunque, e mi da tremendamente fastidio e odio guardarli mentre ti fissano e nella loro mente chissà quali pensieri passano e io non posso prenderli a pugni e rivendicare il mio possesso su di te. Perché tu sei mia e sei bellissima! E sei bellissima, e non smetterò di dirlo neanche tra qualche mese quando i piedi ti si gonfieranno ancora di più e avrai qualche chilo in più e non potrò abbracciarti e incastrarmi perfettamente a te perché ci sarà qualcosa di grande e rotondo tra di noi e soprattutto qualcuno dentro di te che reclamerà il suo spazio. No, non smetterò di dirlo neanche il giorno che tornerò a casa stanca da un caso pesante che mi ha lasciato sveglia venti ore e tu sarai nel nostro letto addormentata già. Anche se non lo dirò ogni volta, nella mia testa, dentro di me, ogni volta che ti vedrò mi dirò che sei bellissima. E non provare mai più a contraddirmi. Sei bellissimaʼ - continua a tenere la sua mano poggiata sulla mia gamba e lo sguardo nei miei occhi - ʻe mi rendi felice. Mi stai dando la cosa più bella al mondo: il tuo amore. Cioè tu ami me, su 7 miliardi di persone, ami proprio me. Tu, la perfetta e intelligente Maura Isles, ami me, vuoi me, Jane Rizzoli. E ora oltre al tuo amore mi stai dando anche il dono più bello di questa vita:ʼ - gli occhi le si inumidiscono e le brillano - ʻun figlioʼ - passa la mano dalla gamba alla pancia. - ʻSei bellissima e non mi stancherò mai di dirtelo, e tu dovrai stancarti di contraddirmi, e accettarlo perché non dico niente di falsoʼ - si volta completamente verso di me e mi accarezza la pancia con entrambe le mani.  
>Le sorrido e mi asciugo la lacrima che inevitabilmente è scesa lunga la mia guancia, mi sporgo verso di lei ma mi blocca appoggiando la mano sul petto.<br>ʻSei bellissima e stasera ho intenzione di ripetertelo ogni volta che mi va, e l'unica cosa con cui puoi rispondermi è un bacio, intesi?ʼ  
>Tolgo velocemente la sua mano dal mio corpo e mi alzò dal mio posto per lanciarmi su di lei e baciarla. Baciare quelle labbra che si incastrano alle mie così perfettamente, che rispondono al mio tocco in un attimo, quelle labbra da cui è cominciato tutto. Mi tiene una mano sotto l'ascella e una mi accarezza il fianco scendendo fino al sedere, mentre la sua lingua ripassa una danza già conosciuta e nel frattempo ne impara una nuova mai provata prima.<br>Mi allontano e anch'io con gli occhi lucidi la guardo.

ʻNon te ne rendi conto ma sei perfetta anche tu, Jane Rizzoli.ʼ - la bacio di nuovo, soffermandomi ancora di più sulle labbra, poi le bacio una guancia e ritorno al mio posto - ʻGrazie.ʼ  
>Allunga la mano verso il mio volto e con il pollice percorre il tratto della lacrima che mi era scesa precedentemente - ʻÈ solo un riflesso di quello che sei tu, amore. Di quello che siete voi.ʼ<br>E nell'esatto momento in cui lei termina questa frase che sento un po' di dolore sulla pancia, sgrano gli occhi e mi giro verso di lei.  
>ʻAmore? Maura va tutto bene?ʼ - un'altra fitta al fianco, e un sorriso al volto, poggio una mano sul punto della fitta mentre con l'altra afferro la sua e le faccio spazio accanto alla mia.<br>ʻMaura mi sto preoccupando, dobb...ʼ - e poi un'altro calcio.  
>ʻÈ il suo modo per dirti grazie mamma per averciʼ - calco il tono su questa parola, nonostante stia piangendo, voltandomi a guardarla - ʻscelto.ʼ<br>Aspettiamo un altro po' con entrambe le nostre mani sul pancione ma non ci sono più calci; lei toglie la mano dalla pancia per poggiarsi al mio sedile e baciarmi. Con le sue labbra ancora sulle mie mi sussurra un tenero e dolce 'ti amo' sigillato poi con un bacio anch'esso dolce, poi si sistema e mette in moto la macchina. Come cinque anni fa ha messo in moto il mio cuore e come 21 settimane fa ha messo in moto il cuore di nostro figlio.


End file.
